Nory Horace
Elinor Boxwood Horace, known as Nory Horace, is the third and youngest child of Dr. Stone Horace, headmaster of Sage Academy. Sister of Hawthorn and Dalia Horace. She is in fifth grade at Dunwiddle Magic School, a member of the (first ever) Upside-Down Magic class. It is known that Nory's favorite color is purple, and she enjoys peanut butter cookies. Currently, she is in custody of her aunt Margo. The Upside-Down Magic series revolves around the misadventures of Nory and her friends. Appearance Petite, Nory has wild, curly black hair. Her skin is dark, as her father is African-American. She is known to wear a purple T-shirt, jeans, and red sneakers. Abilities Nory is an upside-down Fluxer. Instead of turning into one animal at a time, she turns into mixed-up animals: a dragon-kitten (a dritten), or a beaver-kitten (a bitten), or a squid-puppy (a squippy)! This causes her serious problems and gets her rejected from Sage Academy. Despite this, Nory is an extremely strong Fluxer. She can turn into parts of advanced animals , such as elephant, flamingo, dragon, and her tutoring coach believes she will be able to turn into a tiger by early high school. She has accepted her unusual powers and who she is. Nory is tutored by Coach Vitomin, also her kittenball coach, with her fellow UDM Fluxer, Bax Kapoor. Personality Nory is a resourceful, brave girl who is fiercely loyal. She is a little bit cynical, as shown in her apocolypical treatment of her father's rejection, but she tries to look on the bright side. Nory is an excellent friend, is always up to something, and likes being recognized for who she is. Nory tries desperately over the series to regain her father's approval, but in Showing Off ''and ''Dragon Overnight, Nory starts to see herself, and her father, as who they really are. Nory is quite intelligent. Sometimes, Nory gets very mean about Willa's magic, despite thinking it is cool the first time she saw it. Backstory Nory's mother died when Nory was little, leaving Nory and her siblings, Hawthorn and Dalia, in the hands of their father. Dr. Horace tried with his children, but Nory does not think he did the best job. After Nory's magic came in, Nory and her siblings hid Nory's magic from her father. However, during her Big Test to enter Sage Academy, Nory went seriously wonky and was denied admission to the private school. Due to Nory's unusual magic, Dr. Horace decided she would live with her aunt Margo and go to a program for magic like hers. Without telling Nory anything, he had Hawthorn pack Nory a bag and called Aunt Margo to pick her up. Nory was exiled to Aunt Margo's, forced to attend Upside-Down Magic classes at Dunwiddle Magic School. It is not going as badly as Nory feared. Trivia *Nory is the main focus of the Upside-Down Magic series. *Nory is the only known Fluxer capable of turning into dragons. She turns into a Blurper, a type of large dragon she encounters in Book Four, ''Dragon Overnight. '' *The name "Elinor" means "bright, shining one". *Nory's favorite cereal is Fruity Doodles. *Nory goes to kittenball practice Category:Appearance Category:Upside-down Category:Fluxers